Penantian yang Segera Usai
by Shireishou
Summary: Shirei ingin menggambarkan perasaan Sai setelah kematian Torajiro dan sebelum ketemu Hikaru. Aku tak jua mengerti. 'Lari' dari kenyataan bahwa aku telah dicurangi... kekecewaan yang membuncah... Ah... dadaku kembali terasa perih.


**PENANTIAN YANG SEGERA USAI**

**Base : **Hikaru no Go

**Central Character :** Fujiwara no Sai

**Time Line :** Sebelum Sai ditemukan Hikaru

Entah sudah berapa lama aku kembali menunggu. Sejak kepergian Torajiro, aku kembali sendiri.... Menanti dalam sunyi. Gelap.... Aku kembali berada dalam _Igo-ban _ini. Merenung dan mencari jawab mengapa banyak hal buruk terjadi padaku. Tapi sudahlah... semua telah berlalu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu....

Aku kembali melihat sesosok bayangan melintas di hadapanku. Siapa? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata bayanganku sendiri. Setiap hari aku selalu menyaksikan _Jyusui_-ku. Bunuh diri yang kulakukan dengan menenggelamkan diri ke air. Tiap kali itu terjadi, aku dapat merasakan kengerian yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat aku terjun ke sungai yang dingin pada hari itu. Di tempat yang seharusnya tak memiliki cahaya ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosokku yang secara pasti melompat ke sungai. Kadang bahkan aku tak yakin kalau aku 'melihat' sosok itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku merasakannya langsung di dalam otakku. Entahlah.... Menyaksikan kematianku akibat bunuh diri secara berulang-ulang mungkin adalah hukuman dari Tuhan untukku yang telah berani melangkahi takdir-Nya dengan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Apa karena keputus­asaanku? Atau karena sifat pengecutku? Aku tak jua mengerti. 'Lari' dari kenyataan bahwa aku telah dicurangi... kekecewaan yang membuncah... Ah... dadaku kembali terasa perih.

Sakitnya kalah setelah dicurangi masih tak seberapa dibanding sakitnya dituduh berbuat curang yang telah mencoreng arang di wajahku dengan telak. Mempermalukan diriku juga nama keluargaku di hadapan _Ookimi_. Sosok yang selama ini justru paling ingin kutemui. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Roh penasaran... itulah aku sekarang. Impianku yang terbesar untuk menguasai _Kami no ltte_ belum terpenuhi. Hasrat yang mengumpal kuat bergolak cepat. Aku ingin bermain Igo lagi. TIDAK! Aku HARUS bermain igo lagi! Aku harus menuntaskah mimpiku. Melenyapkan resah yang selalu bersemayam di batinku. Harus kutemukan sosok seperti Torajiro yang mau membantuku untuk kembali bermain igo. `Menemukan'? Bukan... aku tak bisa menemukan... tapi `ditemukan'. Selama _igo-ban _ini masih ada dan rohku masih bersemayam di dalamnya... biar ratusan tahun akan kunanti. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku , aku percaya, bahwa aku akan bermain Igo kembali.

Ah... masih kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya aku kala bermain Igo. Mengambil batu Go yang dingin dengan ujung jariku, memainkannya sejenak sembari berpikir sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya ke alas _Igo-ban. _Berpikir bagaimana menutup nafas batu lawan, membangun _ji_ yang luas sedikit demi sedikit, ataupun memikirkan apa yang lawan pikirkan membuat golak semangat jiwaku menggelora. Aku tertawa bahagia. Yah... bernostalgia adalah hal yang dapat manusia lakukan bila ia sedang sendiri. Seperti yang kualami saat ini, meski aku bukan manusia lag!

Bagiku igo adalah bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari diriku. Menyaksikan 'lukisan' indah yang dibentuk oleh batu-batuku dan batu­batu lawanku di atas Igo-_ban_ bagiku lebih menarik dibandingkan kaligrafi. Warna hitam clan putih membaur acak di atas lahan coklat natural, nampak kontras.

Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena diberi daya ingat yang jauh diatas rata-rata orang biasa. Dengan sekali lihat, aku bisa mengingat secara detil langkah-langkah yang pernah dilakukan para pemain Igo profesional di zamanku. Itulah yang membuatku cepat mahir dan menjadi pemain Igo ternama. Tapi latihan yang sering dan intensif tak luput membentukku jua.

Aku lahir di kalangan keluarga bangsawan. Igo adalah sebuah permainan elit dimana tak setiap orang diijinkan memainkannya. Aku beruntung bisa memainkan permainan sehebat ini. Yah... meski pada awalnya aku juga bermain karena `terpaksa'. Sejak kecil aku diajarkan berbagai teknik hebat dari berbagai pemain profesional oleh _sensei­_ku. Beliau khusus datang ke rumah karena diundang oleh ayah untuk mengajariku bermain Igo. Mungkin aku memang ditempa untuk menjadi seorang pemain Igo yang handal. Aku tersenyum mengenangnya.

"Sai, waktunya Igo!" Ibu memanggilku tiap kali aku selesai mandi di sore hari. Kami punya ruangan khusus untuk beimain Igo. Di sanalah keluargaku bermain Igo bersama selepas makan malam. Masih segar di ingatanku bagaimana aku sering merajuk karena bosan saat ibu menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Waktu itu aku masih berusia lima tahun. Bagiku Igo hanyalah permainan yang rumit dan membosankan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari kalau Igo tak sekedar membuat _Ji _seluas mungkin. Juga bukan sekedar memakan batu lawan sebanyak mungkin. Tapi igo adalah sebuah seni... pemikiran... juga permainan psikologis....

Debar yang kurasakan saat pertama kali _sensei_-ku mengajakku bertanding secara serius sangatlah dasyat. Aku begitu gugup saat itu. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk meletakkan empat batu putih secara bebas. Sejak awal aku sudah pesimis untuk menang. Tapi beliau selain seorang pemain Go yang hebat, juga seorang _sensei_ yang bijaksana. Ia tak menjatuhkan mentalku. Justru memberiku semangat untuk terus maju hingga akhir.

Akhirnya aku kalah tiga _Me. _Tak terlalu buruk untuk pemula. Sejak itu, aku bertekad untuk selalu menang dalam setiap pertandingan. Aku bukanlah Dewa, yang pasti selalu berada di atas. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya aku selalu mendapatkan kemenangan dalam setiap pertandingan. Berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Betapa bahagia dan bangganya aku kala akhimya aku mengetahui kalau aku memiliki _Ji_ lebih luas dari lawanku. Ataupun kala lawanku menyerah padaku.

Sebegitukah aku ingin 'menang'? menguasai _Kami no Itte_ adalah kemenangan terbesar dalam hidupku dan aku yakin itu! 'Menang'... ah... sebuah kata sederhana yang banyak menjerumuskan manusia dalam dosa... dan menyeret sebagian yang lainnya dalam keputusasaan yang berujung kematian. Kemenangan mutlak... banyak yang menginginkankan kemenangan selalu hadir dalam hidupnya. Akupun tak memungkiri hal itu. Tapi haruskah orang menghalalkan berbagai cara termasuk berbuat licik hanya untuk menang? Aku menunduk lemah. Kupilin ujung rambutku gugup. Tiap kali aku ingat hal itu, rasanya sesuatu ingin meledak keluar dari dadaku. Panas... pedih... marah... juga sedih.... Kuhela nafas panjang dan berat untuk menenangkan diri.

Miris memang kalau memikirkan impian terbesarku dihancurkan hanya dengan satu kali fitnahan. Segala yang kubina dan kurangkai sejak awal hancur begitu saja di hari yang akan kukenang selamanya bahkan sampai aku mati. Aku menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. Aku harus menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu, agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi meraih impianku lagi. Tapi apakah aku masih bisa meraih mimpiku? Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya batu Igo lagi. Tapi paling tidak, aku masih bisa meminta bantua manusia untuk menjalankan batu-batu itu menurut kehendakku. Seperti yang kulakukan pada Torajiro dahulu. Sampai akhir hayatnya, akulah yang selalu menjalankan batu­batu Igo yang digenggamnya. Hanya sebatas itu....

Ah... Tuhan... mengapa ketidakadilan harus mendera tiap insan? Apa aku tidak pernah diberi keadilan? Ah... Aku tersadar dan menampar mulutku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan akan apa yang kualami. Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik bagi Umat-Nya. Juga untukku! Akulah yang memilih jalan ini. Akulah yang harusnya dipersalahkan dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku sudah diberi-Nya kesempatan untuk bisa memainkan Igo lagi meski harus menggunakan perantara manusia. Bukankah harusnya aku sudah sangat bersyukur masih mendapat kesempatan seperti itu dimana harusnya aku sudah dibawa ke alam yang lain dan tidak bisa bermain Igo lagi? Aku berhenti berpikir sejenak.

Aku memang salah telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri setelah peristiwa itu. Aku bukannya berusaha tegar tuk buktikan pada dunia bahwa aku tak seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Aku tidak serendah itu yang menghalalkan berbagai cara hanya unuk 'menang'. Namun aku justru memilih melarikan diri dari dunia dan tejebak dalam pusaran dunia abadi yang membelengguku. Dunia dimana masalah yang harusnya ingin kuhindari, malah menyiksaku hari demi hari. Setelah kematianku, mereka justru percaya katau aku bunuh diri karena malu dan menyesal telah berbuat curang. Ah....

Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kini yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk diam dan sesekali melihat bayangan saat aku bunuh diri melintas. Aku lelah. Baik secara fisik maupun rohani. Hanya kemauan kerasku untuk tetap bermain Igo yang membuatku mampu bertahan.

Deg... kurasakan kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang lain dari dunia yang berbeda. Dimensi gelap tempat persemayamaku mendadak bercahaya sejenak sebelum akhimya kembali meredup. Dia... orang itu telah datang. Cahaya ungu terang membias lurus seolah menuntunku untuk mengkutinya. Aku melayang pedahan.... Sosok seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut keemasaan mulai tergambar di balik cahaya itu. Aku tersenyum. Jantungku berdegup kencang.... Akhimya saat-saat yang kunantikan telah tiba. Aku telah DITEMUKAN....

"Ada darah di papan Igo itu! Darah siapa?" la tampak sangat gugup.

"Akhimya ada juga Yang bisa melihatku" Aku berbisrlc lembut di telinganya. ia terperanjat dan berusaha mencari sosokku. Maka akupun muncul perlahan di hadapannya.

"Namaku Fujiwara Sai, dan aku telah menunggumu! Orang yang akan membawaku kembali ke kancah pertandingan Igo yang kucintai dengansegenap jiwa ragaku."

Kutatap mata gelapnya yang terbelalak dengan lembut. Kuberikan senyum termanis yang pernah kupunya untuknya, sebelum mata bocah itu berubah menjadi putih dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**TAMAT**

*Dibuat oleh penggmar Motohashi-sama yang waktu itu belum pernah nonton HikaGo sama sekali. I like Sai! kamar Kos 15 Januari 2004. Kadang aku melihat sosok Hokuto dalam wajah Sai*

Kutemukan setelah ngubek2 Gudang. Akhirnya di OMNI page fanfic ini dr Anime vol 26. Hix.. untung pernah dimuat T_T terharu.

Smoga ga ada yang salah ketik. Baru di cek 2 kali dah siwer. wehehehe

Kalau ad waktu mohon reviewnya. Ntar ku review balik deh weheheh

080109


End file.
